House of the Setting Sun
House of the Setting Sun Organization Ethos: Death is a gift. Members of the house see death as a sweet respite. Life is a trial; it is hard, painful, and full of tribulation. Death is an ideal, its finality is just. Suicide is considered cowardly, as one must earn death. Setting Sun members do not worship death as a deity. They feel that death is a universal truth…..even the gods can die. Goals: '''The goals of the House of the Setting Sun are varied. One goal that they task themselves with is easing the publics concerns and transition to death. They operate as a kind of hospice care to the sick and dying. They also serve as a morgue and crematorium. As a civic function, the House performs a necessary task for the populace. Additionally, a small sub-group of the House (known as The Sunset) are death dealers. The House maintains a small number of highly skilled assassins. These assassins can be contracted through the House to deal their dark trade. The members of the Sunset are fiercely loyal to the House and their goals are inscrutable. They demand a high cost (sometimes in gold, sometimes in trade) and ferociously maintain their reputation and accountability. Any failed mission results in a 150% refund of cost. The Sunset also maintains a right to refuse any contract/mark out of hand. Another branch of the House deals in orphans. The House sees orphans as souls who have been left rudderless by death (parent’s or caretakers who have passed away, thus leaving a child alone in the world). The House runs orphanages and often recruits members directly from these establishments. '''Base of Operations: The House operated out of morgues, cemeteries, and hospices throughout populated areas. The first House started in Calaunt in 1375. Houses quickly sprung up in Zhentil Keep, Westgate and Mulmaster. Small Houses have been trying to gain establishments in Raven’s Bluff, Suzail, Selgaunt, Tantras, and Teziir. This distribution has associated the House with spread of the Zhent Nation and its allies. While The House is certainly cross-pollinated with Zhent interests, The House is an independent enterprise. Membership breakdown: ''' Most members of the House are civil servants of sorts. Maintaining a hospice care and morgue for their populace requires a staff of medical workers and care takers. Some of these staff members are clergy of Kelemvor, Shar, and Myrkul. Many of the staff members are orphans training to become the next generation of House members. The Sunset recruits sparingly. They are intensely secretive. In a major city, there are generally only a handful of Sunset assassins. While most of the Sunset members are not divine casters, those who are, often venerate Shar, Bhaal, Myrkul, Kelemvor, or Cyric. '''Membership Benefits: Room and Board will always be offered to House members. Medical care will also be treated for free (in the case of minor maladies) or for extreme discounts (in the case of major treatment, such as regenerating limbs and other such extremes). Sunset Members will also share information and materials (poisons, minor magic items, healing, etc) with any other Sunset member while they are in pursuit of a mark. Members who fail to assist a brother or sister of the Sunset will be dealt with harshly (as will Sunset members who abuse this benefit). Prestige Classes Sunset Assassin: Requirements Alignment: any Skills: Hide 8 ranks or Move Silently 8 ranks Special: A Sunset Assassin must never have returned from death (via means such as resurrection, and reincarnation) Note: a revivify spell does not bring a target back from death, it prevents the transition to death. Hit die D6 Skill points 4 + Int Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Sunset Assassins gain proficiency with crossbows, daggers, darts, rapiers, saps, short bows, and short swords Sneak Attack (Ex): like a rogue Death Attack (ex): '''Like an assassin '''Poison Use: '''like an assassin '''Death’s Embrace: upon taking the prestige class, A Sunset Assassin’s ethos and mindset is such that returning from the grave is considered an abomination. A Sunset Assassin is never considered to be a willing target for such spells as Resurrection and Raise Dead (and their ilk) Note: see above concerning revivify. If a Sunset Assassin does elect to return from death, all abilities from the prestige class are lost. Additionally, an Ex Sunset Assassin is never able to stabilize naturally (via the 10% roll or with a heal check). Only magic assistance will stabilize an Ex Sunset Assassin. Disease Immunity (ex): ''' A Sunset Assassin has spent a lifetime among the dying. As such, he has gained an immunity to all types of disease. '''Many Faces (ex): '''A Sunset Assassin may use a specialized form of Alter Self. The use of this ability is an extraordinary ability (not super natural), and has no set duration. The limitation is such that the Sunset Assassin may only adopt a form/visage of a deceased individual. '''Relentless Pursuit (su): A Sunset Assassin gains an innate sense for the location of his contracted quarry. A Sunset Assassin of 6th level and higher knows the direction and distance to his contracted victim at all times. Death’s Cold Touch (su): 'A lifetime of existing in the shadows between life and death have granted an experienced Sunset Assassin a resistance to the pull of death. At 8th level, as Sunset Assassin gains an immunity to Death Effects. '''Master of Death (su): ' At 10th level, a Sunset Assassin becomes a master of death. Once per week, the Sunset Assassin can deny the embrace of death. This effect works as an immediate action deathguard. He may use this upon himself, or upon another creature within 30’. Any time this ability is used, the Sunset Assassin must make a kill within 24 hours as a tribute to death. If the Sunset assassin fails to make a kill in the allotted time, he himself will die (and be completely un- resurrectable). '''Advancement Class skills Balance, Bluff, Climb, Craft, Diplomacy, Disable Device, Disguise, Escape Artist, Forgery, Gather information, Hide, Jump, Listen, Move Silently, Open Lock, Search, Sense Motive, Sleight of Hand, Spot, Tumble, Use Rope Category:House Rules Category:House of the Setting Sun